


The Attention Span of James Potter

by SonOfAMuggle



Series: Full Moon Mayhem [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Hogwarts, Humor, Marauders, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Teenagers, The Marauder's Map
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:34:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24395101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SonOfAMuggle/pseuds/SonOfAMuggle
Summary: Two things that are bound to lead to trouble are James Potter's attention span and Remus Lupin's curiosity.
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Series: Full Moon Mayhem [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1761544
Kudos: 14





	The Attention Span of James Potter

"Come on James you agreed to help." Remus pleaded.

" But that sounds more like homework than mischief."

" We need to check that the map is accurate. It's just for an hour or two. I need you to follow Filch under your cloak and log his locations. Then we compare that to what I saw on the map. And don't give me your puppy dog eyes, they don't work on me."

"I know who's do." James muttered.

Remus blushed, of course Sirius had told James. He was going to have a word with that mutt. "Come on Prongs I want to get this done before the next full moon."

"Alright fine, let me grab my cloak."

* * *

James left the common room under the invisibility clock. After, expressly promising Moony he'd meet back here in an hour, no distractions. He had every intention of keeping that promise. It was only eight o'clock. He drugged off to the first floor corridor where the map had indicated Filch was. He didn't know why Remus acted like that sometimes. They were the same age and he was perfectly capable of staying focused on filch's ugly mug for an hour. Beside the map worked fine. He had used it to followed Evens around Hogsmeade last Saturday, while skipping detention.

There he was. The slimy git, wonder if he's related to Snivilus. Filch had replaced the previous caretaker Apollyon Pringle, last year after Sirius pulled a prank so spectacular Pringle had tried to strangle him right in front of Dumbledore. Apparently, there were infact limits to what staff could get away with at Hogwarts. Who knew? Within a month however, Filch had proven himself to be just as much a humorless snot-nosed prat as his predecessor.

There he is, stomping down the hallway like he has two duck feet. I wonder what his animagus form would be . . . Probably like a ferret with a bill nose or something fowl. Right, he is entering the library. 8:20 James gave an eye roll no one could see and wrote down the information on the parchment Remus had provided.

Slipping through the doors of the library he caught a glimpse of auburn hair off to the left. He turned to seen Lily Even and her friend quietly conversing at a table. "Don't get distracted James" Remus's words echoed in his mind. He was respectively turning away to follow Filch when he heard them . . .

". . James Potter really. ."

James promptly turn around making a be line for Evens's table to eavesdrop.

* * *

Remus sat "studying" by the fire. Well, at least that what he hoped it looked like. He was really surveying the map. If it was accurate, James had done as he promised. Which was nothing short of miraculous. He tracked James and Filch on the map. Okay, they were entering the library 8:20. He wrote it down please with the roundness of the time. That will make it easier to confirm. He peered back at the map. That was odd. That was the third time he saw those two names together and in such a strange location. This had to be a fluke of the map. It didn't make sense.

Remus hesitated before grabbed his parchments and heading out the portrait door. He had to confirm the map was wrong. He had put so much work into the tracking charm, breaking into the Hogwarts wards, apply a gemino curse, linking charms from the wards to the map, revealing spells and then covering his tracks. It had taken two tries to get right and he was amazed Dumbledore hadn't caught it. If it was incorrect now he would have to start again from scratch and he desperately wanted to avoid it.

He crossed the Hogwarts grounds heading for the green house.

* * *

James floated away from the library, Filch utterly forgotten. Evens's thought he was cute. Evens's liked the way his hair looked after quidditch practice. Evens's thought he was an immature, sadistic, attention-seeking pig. But, that didn't matter because Evens's thought he smelled like parsnips left out in the rain. Doe-eyed he pranced up to Gryiffindor Tower.

* * *

Remus crept through the line of greenhouses. The moon was waning gibbous shining light that caste botanical shadows through the opaque siding. He checked each clear glass door as he passed, all locked. He came to greenhouse five the last in the row and peered innocently through the door.

Wide eyed, Remus stumbled back. The map was correct. And he was an idiot. Professor Spout and Madam Hooch were most definitely not doing herbology in the greenhouse at nine o'clock at night on a Saturday.

Absently, he fled back to the common room. Still flushed from catching his professor's intimacies, he nearly ran into James at the portrait door.

"I thought you-" they stammered in unison.

"Did you-" they both asked

"Where have you been?" James said. He dropped his goofy grin when he noticed Remus's red face.

"Er . . . . uh map is accurate." Remus shouted sprinting for the safety of the crowded common room.


End file.
